Princess Aaliyah
The cherished hope of the royal family of Zaslamar and the ordaned Ninth Star to one day rule, is the Princess Aaliyah. Her stunning beauty captivates any man who lays eyes upon her. It even took the heart of the war-like North Wolf, Abram Northman from across the Sea of Venusia. It is from this moment did Aaliyah's great journey through time and tribulations begin. Royal Heritage and Life Aaliyah, the only child and daughter of Sakuul, the current King of Zaslamar, was born into a family deeply connected to the founding fathers of the kingdom who are known spiritually as The Seven Stars of Zaslamar. Her father, Sakuul has the distinction of being the "Eight Star" of Zaslamar, making Aaliyah obvisously the Ninth Star. The power of Heavens became heridetary within the Royal Family. Aaliyah, although young and supposedly untested, is remarkably talented in using the powers of the stars and moon. She demonstrated the extent of her training in these powers when she purified the poison in her fiance Abram's body when he was stung by a desert scorpion. North vs East: The Campaign of the War Wolf The Far East Kingdom of Zaslamar, as described in Episode Nine of the series, is a kingdom of great wonders and riches. By curious nature and ambition, Abram Northman and his army ventured into this kingdom. The war only began out of retaliation against such a war-like nation of wolves, whose fame lived forever on every battlefield they fought upon. The battles that followed were hard-fought across the desert plains of Dumadre, across the long period of four months. A relatively short campaign by most standards, only because the fighting was brought to a halt through negotiations by the wise counselors on both sides. The Treaty and Marriage Engagement The treaty reached between both nations of the North and East, was settled upon the marriage of the Princess to Abram Northman, the War Wolf hero of the Northlandians. While many saw several political advantages with this proposed union, neither Abram or Aaliyah agreed for these reasons. They felt an instant connection for each other and while Abram stayed in her kingdom, their love flourished to greater heights as he saved both her and the kingdom from enemy brigands of the desert as well as internal foes including a corrupt vizier to her father. Life with Wolf Kind After restoring peace to Aaliyah's kingdom, Abram returned home with her. Briefly travelling through the Northlands, Aaliyah saw much of the wolf culture, with a great deal of exposure to the culture of the Blackbane Forest Wolf Clan, led by Abram's best and closest friend the "Father Wolf" Makior. Immediately taken into the family like a daughter, Aaliyah spent memorable months in the Blackbane with her fiance. This of course would come to an end near the time of the Invasion of the Red Kingdom armies under the High King Adamir. Life During the Red Kingdom vs. Eternal Frontier War Aaliyah remained in the safety of the Blackbane, the central haven of wolf kind for the early period of the war. However, Abram would ask her to return to her homeland so as to request of her father to raise their naval armada. Personal Life Aaliyah is the Ninth Star (translating to being the ninth heiress of the Zaslamar House) of Zaslamar born to King Sakuul and the late Queen Jasmina. During her years leading to her official start into adulthood, Aaliyah had been and continues to be a practioner in the heriditary arts of sorcery involving use of the sacred stars of Zaslamar. However, no one truly knows the extent of Aaliyah's powers as she has kept a considerable portion of it hidden from her father, tutors and other members of the court. Princess Aaliyah was blessed with undeniable beauty and it may also be considered an element of misfortune at the same time. She is the source of a triangle between her husband Abram Northman and her father's Lord of the Guard Jaborah, who has devoted his life and service to the kingdom but more importantly his heart to the Princess. It is however, unrequited love as Aaliyah has only felt eternally drawn to the Northman, rather than her countryman Jaborah. It is likely this passion for the Princess held by Jaborah will manifest into a hostile confrontation with Abram, likely resulting in an open challenge to "reclaim" the hand and favor of the Princess. Legacy of the Northman and Desert Blossom It has been indicated in previous episodes that the Princess Aaliyah conceived a child with Abram Northman. It was poetically prophecized by divine forces that they would indeed have a child--a son born of Northern and Eastern heritage. However, the boy would only know his father briefly by face...but more by his name and legend on the battlefields. It is seen later by Creor, the Cyclops sage that Aaliyah would bare another child who in the distant future would wage war with his brother: an ordain clash between Northern Might and Desert Fury. This is yet to be officially written by B.I's author, however this concept would be paralleled by Abram and Jaborah over rightful claim of the 'again-eligible' Lady Aaliyah. Trivia *Live-Action choice for the role of the Princess was Isis Love. A initial pick as of 2010 during some ideal casting by the B.I. Author. *As of 2012 a more refined casting choice for Live-Action was actress Mayra Leal. *For a more traditional cast choice with acting experience, B.I. Author came across the name of Janina Gavankar who along with Isis Love, represented the Author's vision of how the undeniably beautiful desert princess would look. Thus Gavankar ties evenly with Isis Love for first-choice billing. *Another contingency pick for the role of the Princess is actress Tania Raymonde. A familiar face which B.I. Author first saw on television, whose naturally-exotic look and intriguing aura prompted the Author to select her as a potential choice to represent the Princess. Category:Female characters Category:Human Category:Princess Category:Zaslamarian‎